Obsession
by callisto24
Summary: Ein Blick in Leonardos Gedanken bezüglich Riario. Plotless. Pre-Slash


Titel: Obsession

Fandom: Da Vinci's Demons

Genre: angedeutete Vorstufe von Slash

Inhalt: Ein kurzer Blick in Da Vincis Gedanken (über Riario)

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, ich verdiene kein Geld...

Leonardo da Vinci zählte sich nicht zu den Männern mit großen Präferenzen. Ein hübsches Gesicht, ein gut gebauter Körper reichten aus. Und je nachdem war er durchaus auch mit nur einem der beiden Punkte zufrieden, oder mit keinem. Schönheit existierte auf vielerlei Ebenen, und manchmal war es notwendig durch die Beschränkungen einer äußeren Hülle hindurch zu blicken, um den Glanz des Inneren zu erkennen. Leonardo war dazu imstande, entblätterte gerne den äußeren Schein, trug Schicht für Schicht ab, um den Kern zu entdecken. Nicht nur beruflich.

Doch wenn es um das Vergnügen ging, hielt er sich nicht unbedingt mit Hindernissen auf. Warum auch? Die Welt war voller attraktiver Menschen, die ihr Interesse an seiner Person nicht verbargen. Wenngleich es auch ihnen meist weniger um seine Person ging, als um ein nächtliches Abenteuer, ein kurzes Vergnügen, zeitlich befristet und gerade aus diesem Grund reizvoll.

Warum sich zurückhalten? Leonardo sah keinen Grund darin, sich von denen fernzuhalten, die sich ihm so freizügig anboten, ihnen und sich selbst das Vergnügen zu verwehren.

Mit einer Ausnahme.

Es war nicht leicht, sich den Grund einzugestehen. Auch wenn Leonardo nicht gewohnt war, mit seiner Meinung hinter dem Berg zu halten, auch wenn er seine Gefühle gerne auf der Zunge trug, so hatte er dieses Mal ein Problem damit. Dieses eine Mal, bei diesem einen Menschen hielt ihn etwas davon ab, sein Interesse zu offenbaren, Zoroaster gegenüber entsprechende Bemerkungen fallen zu lassen, die diesen häufig dazu inspirierten, Leonardo beweisen zu wollen, dass er sich nicht weiter umzusehen brauchte. Nicht über Zos breite Schultern hinweg zumindest. Was ein Segen für sich war. Zwischen ihnen beiden gab es keine Eifersucht, keine Ansprüche, keine Geheimnisse. Zoroaster bevorzugte Frauen und da Vinci. Und da Vinci hatte immer geglaubt, keine Vorlieben zu besitzen.

Er sprach weder mit Vanessa noch mit Nico oder Andrea, weigerte sich darüber nachzudenken, was er sich selbst nicht erklären konnte.

Denn wenn eine Sache ihn wirklich in Schwierigkeiten bringen konnte, dann war es die Gefahr, seinen Verstand zu verlieren. Auf die Art, die er befürchtete, seitdem er Girolamo Riario zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte.

Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass er sich heillos in einen Fehler gestürzt hätte. Die Konsequenzen waren ihm stets einerlei gewesen. Bislang hatten seine feinen Sinne jedes Mal wieder genau die Schwingungen aufgefangen, die es ihm erlaubt hatten, bei der Person, die ihm aufgefallen war, weiterzugehen. In eine Richtung, die ihnen beiden vorschwebte, selbst wenn die andere Person ein wenig Überredung benötigte.

Er fing die Schwingungen auch bei Riario, dessen war er sich sicher. Aber er empfing auch anderes. Und wie ihm zu oft bescheinigt worden war - auch wenn er selbst oder seine Freunde gelegentlich daran zweifelten - nannte er eine gewisse Intelligenz sein eigen. Die ausreichen sollte, um zu erkennen, dass es sich hier um einen Extremisten der schlimmsten Sorte handelte. Einen rücksichtslosen Fanatiker, einen Psychopathen, an dessen Skrupellosigkeit kein Zweifel bestehen sollte. Einer von denen, die von Sünde sprachen und vom Fegefeuer. Einer von denen, die Leonardo zutiefst verabscheute.

Wären da nicht diese Augen gewesen. Augen, die alles dominierten. Einen Raum, eine Menschenmenge, alle seine Sinne auf einmal. Leonardo konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals zuvor solche Augen gesehen zu haben.

In den Augenblicken, in denen Riario sich unbeobachtet glaubte, in denen er seine Maske fallen ließ, erschienen sie beinahe zu groß für sein Gesicht. Und solche Momente gab es. Nicht viele, Leonardo musste sie suchen. Die Götter mochten ihm helfen, er tat es. Er beobachtete, er verfolgte. Und er wusste, dass Riario es ahnte, vielleicht sogar spürte. Wusste es, weil die Momente ohne Maske aufhörten. Weil Riario nicht mehr am Fenster stand, im Schatten, fast vom Vorhang verborgen, und in den Himmel starrte. Die Wolken ansah, als suche er etwas. Als sei er verloren gegangen, habe sein Ziel, seine Bestimmung verloren, wenn auch nur für einen Augenblick.

Vielleicht war es an dem Abend gewesen, an dem Leonardos Atem zu schnell ging, an dem ihm ein Laut entfahren war. Kaum hörbar, und doch genug, dass die Gestalt am Fenster im Bruchteil einer Sekunde, mit dem Flattern des Vorhanges verschwunden war.

Wenn er Riario sah, dann lächelte der. Dann zeigte er die Arroganz, von der er glaubte, dass sie ihm zustände. Den Körper gerade aufgerichtet, das Kinn erhoben, seine Überlegenheit mit jedem Schritt, jeder Geste, jeder Bewegung betonend, verdeutlichte Riaro mit jedem seiner Atemzüge die Macht, die er repräsentierte. Manchmal fragte sich da Vinci wie lange er an dieser Vorstellung gearbeitet, wie lange geübt hatte, um den Eindruck zu perfektionieren. Niemand zweifelte ihn an, keiner von Leos Freunden, keiner von Riarios Verbündeten, keiner seiner Gegner.

Aber Leonardo spürte die Kratzer in der Rüstung. Und er spürte die Verbitterung, mit der Riario sie polierte. Mit der er den Schein wahrte. So versessen darauf unangreifbar zu wirken, dass er der Illusion selbst glaubte.

Doch Leonardo - wenn er es denn vor sich zugäbe - würde schwören, dass Riario Geheimnisse trug, dass er Dinge verbarg, die zuzugeben, er fürchtete wie Hölle oder Verdammnis.

Er hatte gesehen, wie sich der Rosenkranz um die schlanken, festen Finger geschlungen hatte, so fest gezogen, dass er das Blut abschnürte. So lange getragen, dass die Spuren deutlich sichtbar waren, als Riario die selbstauferlegte Fessel wieder löste. Ohne zu wissen, dass Leonardo sich im Seitenarm der Kathedrale aufhielt, verhüllt und im Schatten, unsichtbar, selbst für einen Krieger wie ihn. Der im Zwiegespräch mit Gott vielleicht nicht seine äußere Maske ablegte, doch dessen Beachtung seiner Umgebung nachließ. Ein Umstand, den man von seinem Feind wissen wollte. Eine Schwäche. Und Leonardo suchte nach Riarios Schwächen. Kannte der doch genug von seinen eigenen.

Vielleicht fühlte Riario sich sicher im Schoß der Kirche. Vielleicht reichten ihm die Wachen, die er überall platziert hatte. Die blind waren für das Offensichtliche, wie alle Männer, die freiwillig eine Uniform anlegten. Leonardo hätte sich über sie amüsiert, wäre er nicht so abgelenkt gewesen von dem Anblick des Mannes, der im Gebet versunken war. Dessen Lippen sich bewegten, dessen schöne Augen geschlossen blieben, dessen Finger die Perlen des Rosenkranzes in seine Haut bohrten, als wollte er sich selbst bestrafen.

Von einem religiösen Fanatiker war wohl auch zu erwarten, dass sich unter seinen kostbaren, dunklen Kleidern die Spuren selbstzugefügter Geißelung befanden.

Leonardo schluckte und schob den Gedanken weit fort. Und wenn es zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war, so sollte er definitiv Selbstbeherrschung aufweisen. Nur ein wenig Vernunft. Nur so viel um sich nicht vorzustellen, wie der Körper des Mannes aussah, der sich so geschmeidig bewegte. Der mit Schwert und Messer umging, als handele es sich um Verlängerungen seiner geschickten Hände, um Werkzeuge, mit denen er gewohnt war, Kunstwerke zu erschaffen. Ebenso selbstverständlich, ebenso natürlich wie Leonardo mit Feder, Pinsel und Stift umging. Um sich auszudrücken, um nur ein wenig, den kleinsten Teil von all dem, was in ihm tobte, hinauszulassen. Aus der Enge seines Kopfes, seines Gehirnes, das ihm manchmal den Schädel zu sprengen drohte, so schnell wollte es arbeiten.

Dass Riarios Verstand seinem nicht unterlegen war, nicht so wie der der meisten anderen Menschen, weckte ein Kribbeln in ihm, weckte genau die Art von Interesse, die sich früher oder später als schädlich erweisen würde.

Leonardo wandte sich ab und es war nicht das erste Mal. Auch nicht das erste Mal, dass es ihn schmerzte, dem Mann den Rücken zuzukehren, der zunehmend seine Gedanken beherrschte.

Wäre er ein abergläubischer Mensch und keiner der Wissenschaft, so würde er vielleicht glauben, dass Riaro einen Zauberspruch über ihn verhängt hätte. Doch zum einen war der katholisch bis ins Mark und von der schrecklichen Sorte, die alles, was nach Zauberei aussah zu vernichten suchte - und zum anderen kannte Leo sich gut genug. Er neigte zu Extremen, neigte dazu, sich in eine Sache hineinzusteigern. Vor allem in eine Sache, die ein Geheimnis darstellte. Und Riario war nun einmal ein unlösbares Geheimnis, und es wäre besser für alle Beteiligten, wenn dem so bliebe.

Ja, Leonardo war zu intelligent, um seinen Wahn nicht zu erkennen. Und meistens wusste er den zu nutzen. Was war falsch daran, sich in eine Sache hineinzusteigern? Ganz im Gegenteil - handelte es sich um den Gegenstand seiner Forschung, um eine seiner Erfindungen, um ein Gemälde oder eine Zeichnung - dann gehörte seine Obsession dazu. Dann brauchte er diese und konnte nur hoffen, dass sie nicht abebbte, bevor er sein Projekt beendet hatte.

Mit Menschen war das anders. Sie interessierten ihn, doch in den meisten Fällen nicht länger, als bis er sie ins Bett bekommen hatte. Spätestens dann war sein Interesse verpufft und seine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf anderes oder auf jemand anderen.

Warum sollte es wohl bei Riario anders sein? Davon abgesehen, dass jemand wie er nicht zu der leichtlebigen Gesellschaft in Florenz gehörte, an die Leo sich gewöhnt hatte, sprach noch viel mehr dagegen, auch nur einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden - an ein 'Mehr' zwischen ihnen zu verschwenden. Es war einfach nicht möglich.

Nicht dass Leonardo jemals davor zurückgeschreckt wäre, sein Interesse an jemandem kundzutun, der seinerseits kein Interesse an ihm aufbrachte. Noch nicht - denn Leo war sich seiner Wirkung, seiner Überredungskunst und seiner Persönlichkeit durchaus bewusst. Auch wenn er auf Ablehnung stieß, dann bedeutete ihm das nichts als eine weitere Erfahrung in seinem Leben, auf die er nach Lust und Laune zurückgreifen könnte. Denn es gab nichts, aus dem man nicht lernen konnte, aus dem sich nicht etwas Neues entwickelte, etwas Besseres womöglich.

Es war demnach nicht die Furcht vor Ablehnung, die ihn abhielt. Oder die politischen Konsequenzen, wenn man bedachte, auf welcher Seite Riario stand. Dass sie eigentlich Todfeinde sein sollten - und Leo grinste bei dem Gedanken, konnte dennoch nicht verhindern, dass ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. Einer, der nichts mit Furcht zu tun hatte.

Es lag auch nicht daran, dass er ahnte, sich auf wenigstens ein oder zwei Weisen lächerlich zu machen.

Nein - vielmehr bezog sich die Ahnung, die er spürte, auf etwas anderes, etwas Dunkleres. Auf eine Gefahr, die er nicht einschätzen wollte.

Als könne er sich in ihr verlieren. Mehr von sich verlieren, als er gewohnt war zu riskieren.

Also redete er sich ein, dass es die Vernunft war, sein Verstand, der ihn dazu verleitete, im Hintergrund zu bleiben, seinerseits eine Rolle zu spielen.

Es war auch besser, sich auf keine Diskussionen mit Zo oder Nico oder Vanessa einzulassen. Mit den wenigen Menschen, die ihm etwas bedeuteten, die verrückt genug waren, um bei ihm zu bleiben, um ihn auf Dauer zu ertragen. Ein Novum, das er durchaus zu schätzen wusste, auch wenn er sich weigerte, es in Worte zu fassen. Sich nicht sicher war, ob seine Freunde überhaupt davon hören wollten.

Auf gewisse Weise zählte er auch Lucrezia zu ihnen, auf andere Art sogar Lorenzo. Auf ihre eigene Weise standen sie auf seiner Seite. Lucrezia war es, der es gelang, ihn von Riario abzulenken. Eine Ablenkung, die er nur allzu gerne in Anspruch nahm. Es war einfacher, und zugleich komplizierter. Und er verstand erst später, warum er es bei ihr aushielt. Warum er in ihren Augen etwas sah, das ihn nicht losließ.

Weil er ihn in ihren Augen wiederentdeckte. So sehr sich die beiden sich auch voneinander entfernt haben mochten. So wenig auch gemeinsames Blut bedeutete - das Schicksal, das sie teilten, sprach für sich.

Er trug Schicht für Schicht ab, erkannte erst viel später, dass sie beide tief in ihrem Inneren die wehrlosen Kinder versteckten, die von ihren Vätern gewaltsam in Formen gezwungen worden waren.

Riario versteckte seine Vergangenheit, sein Trauma sehr gut. Und Leonardo verstand ihn besser. Immerhin war er auch ein Mann, immerhin waren sie beide mit ihrer Vergangenheit auf ihre Weise fertig geworden. Auf eine Weise, wie es einer Frau überhaupt nicht möglich wäre. Nicht einmal einer Frau wie Lucrezia.

Sich dagegen zu wehren, wurde schwerer. Seine eigene Besessenheit geheim zu halten fast unmöglich. Nicht nur, wenn er den misstrauischen Blicken Zoroasters oder Nicos begegnete, sondern auch je deutlicher wurde, dass die ungesunde Obsession nicht einseitig war.

Hatte es sich zuerst nur um einen Tanz gehandelt, ein Spiel, das Riario gewohnt war zu spielen, das er unzählige Male wiederholte hatte, bis es ihm nichts mehr bedeutete, so war bald nicht zu leugnen, dass dessen Interesse an Leonardos Person über einen geschäftlichen oder politischen Sieg, über das Erringen einer weiteren Trophäe hinausging.

Riario verfolgte ihn, und er hielt es nicht einmal für notwendig, ein Geheimnis daraus zu machen. Nicht wenn er sich selbst einredete, es im Namen seiner Kirche, für seinen Papst zu tun. Wenn er sich selbst davon überzeugt hatte, dass es ihm darum ging, das in seinen Augen Richtige zu tun.

Aber Leonardo wusste es besser.

Inzwischen kannte er Riario gut genug, um mehr in dessen Augen zu lesen als die kaum sichtbaren, flüchtigen Momente der Verunsicherung, des Schmerzes sogar. Nein, er las etwas in ihnen, was er kannte, was nicht falsch zu verstehen war.

Und er hatte nicht vor zuzugeben, dass Riario in seinen Augen dasselbe erkannte. Gesetzt den Fall, er sähe genau hin. Gesetzt den Fall, seine Dogmen und Regeln stünden ihm nicht im Weg.

Gesetzt den Fall, er selbst stünde sich nicht im Weg.

Und sollte Leonardo nicht froh sein über ein solches Hindernis? Sollte er nicht sogar dankbar sein, dass keine Variante dieser Erde existierte, in der Riario auch nur auf den Gedanken käme, sich selbst zu verdammen? In seinen eigenen Augen und in denen der Kirche. Bezüglich allem, an was er jemals geglaubt hatte.

Es war nicht möglich. Leonardo kannte Menschen wie ihn. Sie waren überall. Sie änderten ihre Meinung nicht.

Und Riario war auch nicht einer von denen, die predigten, aber insgeheim die Sünde suchten. Er war jemand, der sich selbst und seine Wünsche kontrollierte.

Wenn er die Blicke nicht kontrollieren konnte, die er in Leonardos Richtung warf - wenn er den Tonfall seiner Stimme nicht kontrollieren konnte, mit der er Leonardos Namen oder die Bezeichnung hervorstieß, die er für ihn gewählt hatte - dann merkte er nichts davon.

Es wäre spannend, sich durch all den Ballast zu graben, unter dem Riario sein ursprüngliches Wesen begraben hatte. Faszinierend wäre es, all die Fehler und Irrtümer in dessen Überzeugung freizulegen. Bis nichts mehr übrig wäre und Riario alleine dastünde, darauf angewiesen, sich ein eigenes Bild zu schaffen.

Oh ja, Leo wusste, dass der dazu in der Lage wäre. Sein Intellekt würde ihm früher oder später Zweifel verschaffen.

Das ungute Gefühl, dass Leonardo bei der Vorstellung beschlich, mochte seine Ursache in der Tatsache haben, dass ihm jemand von Riarios Überzeugung bislang nicht begegnet war. Er verließ sich darauf, dass Menschen logen, sich selbst belogen. Niemand vertraute einer Lehre, die auf derart wackeligen Füßen stand. Niemand glaubte bedingungslos, wenn die Korruption derer, die kirchliche Ämter innehatten, nicht einmal vertuscht wurde, sondern in aller Munde war.

Sollte es jemand dennoch tun, was richtete es dann in ihm an, wenn sich die Lehren, sein Glaube als Strohhaus erwiesen, das mit einem brennenden Streichholz vernichtet wurde?

Leonardo schob sich das Haar aus den Augen. Er besaß keinen Grund, darüber nachzudenken, über Riario nachzudenken.

Der Mann war nicht mehr als ein Stachel in seinem Fleisch. Und davon trug er genug mit sich herum. Auf einen mehr oder weniger kam es nicht an.

Er drückte den Stift auf, fester als beabsichtigt, und die Spitze brach. Das war nicht seine Art, er kannte seine Materialien. Leonardo schloss die Augen, atmete durch. Als er sie wieder öffnete, den Stift vor die Augen hob, und die Splitter fortpustete, fiel sein Blick auf die Zeichnung. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und zog die Nase kraus. Dunkle Augen. Haar, das diese beinahe bedeckte, das in schwarzen Strähnen ins Gesicht fiel. Eine kantige Nase.

Leonardo straffte die Schultern, schloss sein Skizzenbuch.

Er würde damit aufhören. Es gab genug, womit er sich beschäftigen konnte, sollte. Die Welt war groß und interessant. Welchen Grund sollte er haben, seine Zeit mit einem Mann zu verschwenden. Mit den Gedanken über einen einzigen Mann, über jemanden, der sein Gegner war. Von dem ihn alles, wirklich alles unterschied. Der ihm vollkommen fern war.

Und doch - sehr viel ferner als es ihm lieb war. Und der Seufzer, der ihm entfuhr, so leise wie er war, hallte in seinen Ohren nach. Als wollte er ihm etwas bestätigen, was er im Grunde längst wusste.

Ende

11


End file.
